guardiansofmiddleearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Late Game Ability Power Loadout Guide
Late Game Ability Power Loadout There are thousands of different ways to build Loadouts in Guardians of Middle-earth, and the decisions you make in which Relics, Commands and Potions to take can have a dramatic effect on the capabilities of your chosen Guardian. For this article, I have chosen to highlight a late game Ability Power Loadout that can turn to the most humble of Enchanters into a team-decimating machine of destruction, but only if you can survive long enough to make it there. Specifically, this Loadout requires cautious, defensive play that will ensure you (and your team) takes the match long enough to unlock the entire Loadout to maximize your potential. The Relics Constructed from two Relics that fit into all seven slots, in order they are: *Fell Riders Relic BBPB *Doors of Durin Relic PB The Fell Riders Relic is definitely a builder Relic. At the earliest, it doesn’t unlock until level 8, and then still requires substantial farming to unlock its potential. However, when everything is said and done, when slotted with Mithril Sapphires of Power, this Relic provides a hefty bonus of +322 Ability Power. The second (and final Relic), the Doors of Durin Relic, doesn’t provide a hug e Ability Power bonus, but instead grants a huge Ability Penetration buff every 30 seconds. Penetration can assist in providing a huge damage boost when targeting tankier Guardians like Warriors and Defenders. Assuming you have slotted all Mithril Sapphires of Power, and that you have managed to stack up the Fell Riders Relic, you final total for Ability Power will be +370. However, remember that you will drop your Abilities on enemies with a huge Penetration bonus, ensuring that very little of your damage will be mitigated by Ability Resistance. The Commands Selecting the right Commands can be as essential as crafting the right Relic Belt. For this build, you will want the following Commands which are, in order: *Heal T1 *Healing Totem T2 *Amplify Ability T3 *Flash of Light T4 Heal and Healing Totem will help keep yourself – and your allies – alive to survive to the late game. Amplify Ability will be your mid-game bread and butter, helping you throw down big damage nukes with some bonus Penetration until you’ve unlocked your full Relic Loadout. Once you’ve got your entire Loadout unlocked, Flash of Light will be your game winner, helping your team win the essential team fight that can result in the win, or use it if you are in a defensive position to force your opponent away to gain some breathing room. The Potions With only four potions to choose from, making the correct potion selection can really affect how you play the game. For this build, I prefer the four following potions: *Experience Potion *Recovery Potion *Cleanse Potion *Power Potion The Experience Potion can be used either early or mid game if you have a chance to free farm some enemy Soldiers to help grant some much needed experience boost. However, it does lock you out from using your other potions for quite some time, so use it wisely, and don’t die! The Recovery Potion should be used if you are being overly harassed in lane to make sure you’re not always on the back foot. It won’t save you in the middle of a fight, but it will get you back into it if you have to fall back. Cleanse Potions are so useful to have to either get you out of a hairy situation or to guarantee you land your abilities without being crowd controlled. Lastly, the Power Potion is to be used in the mid or late game to give you that last little bit to push you over the edge and really smash an opponent into the ground. Who is this Loadout for? This Loadout is intended to turn an Enchanter into a high damage monster late game but sacrifice the early game in exchange. Taking that into account, this Loadout really rewards players who can play defensively while securing experience to complete the Loadout and ensure the game goes late enough to make the most of the Ability Power gains. Some suggestions are: *Agandaûr *Ori *Lugbol *Gandalf Other Guardians can definitely make use of the huge Ability Power and Penetration this Loadout provides, some examples might be: *Sauron *Uglúk *Thrain The great thing about Loadouts is that there are so many unique ways to build them and even changing one Relic can radically alter how you play the Loadout or what effect it can have on your gameplay. There is definitely no single best way to design your Loadout and discovering the Loadout that supports your style of gameplay should provide many hours of entertainment, both in exploring the Loadout system and putting them into practice playing matches. Category:Guides